Jean's Journey to the Underground
by Angel-san
Summary: Why was Jean always looking for a challenge?


A/N: Jean was the first character that I remember drawing and liking, so i figured that the first fanfiction that I wrote should star him.

The first time that Jean had seen soccer, it was when he was ten years old. He had gone out to the park, and found two boys kicking the black and white ball back and forth between themselves. They were smiling and laughing; they seemed like they were having a lot of fun. Jean watched the two play from a nearby bench, not wanting to ask to join them yet his curiosity wouldn't let him leave. Is it really that fun to kick a ball back and forth?

Before he had realized it, the ball had rolled to his feet.

"Hey!" One of the boys were running up to him. "Sorry about that, do you mind if I get my soccer ball back?"

"Soccer? What is that?" Was soccer something special? Is that why this ball was black and white, unlike all the other balls that Jean has seen.

"Yeah, soccer. Don't you know what soccer is?" Jean shook his head. "Here, come play with me and my friend. I'll teach you."

The boy that day wasn't the best at explaining what soccer was, but Jean had fun kicking the ball back and forth. Something about kicking the ball was fun, but Jean couldn't put his finger on it. After that day, Jean looked up more about this game "soccer". Watching people play was exhilarating, but nothing was more exciting than playing the game itself.

By the time Jean was in high school, he was known as the best soccer player in the school. He could steal the ball from anyone he wanted, He could dribble the ball past three people. Hell, he could shoot the ball into goal from the middle of the field. But this soccer… was really boring. There was no longer any fun in the game. No one wanted to play soccer with him anymore due to the high skill difference. There had to someone out there that could compete with him, right?

Jean got used to playing by himself really quickly. It was lonely playing by himself, but it was better than playing with someone else who would just complain the whole time. Jean didn't know why he didn't just drop soccer, since there was no one around willing to play with him. The game wasn't fun anymore. He didn't feel that adrenaline pumping through his veins, didn't feel the excitement he had when he kicked the ball for the first time.

"Hey kid. Are you Jean?" Jean didn't know when this man had stepped on the field. The mysterious man was dressed in a nice pressed suit. Why would anyone in a suit be on a soccer field?

"Why does it matter if I am Jean?" The man had a small smirk, and Jean noticed a small scar on his chin.

"I heard that you're really good at soccer, kid."

"Why does it matter if I'm good at soccer or not?"

"You look really bored playing by yourself, kid. Don't have anyone to play against?"

"Shouldn't you be in some office typing away desperately trying to finish your work before your boss gets mad or something?"

"Alright kid, I didn't come here to listen to you sass. I came here to offer you a deal."

"If you're trying to sell me drugs, you can go look for someone else. I'm not interested."

"I'm not trying to sell you drugs kid. Regardless, I heard on the streets that you're really good at soccer. Shouldn't you have a rival to face against?"

"Nah, there's no one around here good enough for me to call a rival. Everyone I've faced off against has just complained or something like that."

"Well kid, since there is no one around for you to challenge, how about we play?"

"Why would I want to play soccer with an old man like you?"

"Isn't there a saying "don't judge a book by it's cover" or something like that? Besides kid, who else do you have to play against?"

The man was right, don't judge a book by it's cover. That game was the most exciting thing that he has played in a long time. He was surprised that the man could keep up with him in that suit, but the man wasn't good enough to beat him.

"Wow, I never expected that out of an old man like you."

"Wasn't that exciting kid? Never thought that soccer could be that fun huh."

"Yeah, you're a lot better than anyone else around here."

"How would you like to play against more people like me? Better people than me?"

"Huh? What do you mean "more people like me"? Where would I find people like that anyways?"

"There is a place, not too far from here. It's called the Underground. Interested?" Jean found himself at a crossroad. Playing soccer against this man… It was exciting. The adrenaline that hasn't been in his veins in a long time found itself back there. If he didn't take this guy's offer, who knows when the next time soccer will be exciting again? However, the Underground doesn't sound like a place where people just leave. Jean has heard of the black market; the criminal world hidden from the public. This "Underground" was probably the same.

But, would he find someone that would finally give him a challenge? The man in front of him wasn't too difficult of an opponent, but his soccer abilities were much higher than those in his school. Jean was bored kicking the ball around by himself. Maybe he'll find someone that could entertain him in the Underground.

"What if I am interested?" The man's smirk grew wider.

"Good choice kid."


End file.
